Can You Please Keep It Down?
by AcquiredMadness
Summary: How can Alison enjoy wasting her time doing online quizzes when she has a neighbor who can't seem to keep her loud noises to herself? After trying to ignore it, Alison marches over to the other apartment to give this noisy girl a piece of her mind. [Emison/One-Shot/AU]


**Tumblr inspired One-Shot little fun for neighbors meeting for the first time on an odd occasion.**

 _Italics means thoughts, emphasized word or action._ **Bolded is a title.**

Sitting in her apartment late at night, Alison is laying on her back with her laptop on her stomach as she is laying on her bed. She's scrolling through Buzzfeed's website as she looks for another quiz to take. _Hmm…_ Alison thinks to herself.

" **Which Crime Show Should You Guest-Star On** _ **?**_ Sounds like my type of quiz."Alison clicks the link to start the quiz.

" _ **What's the best part of a crime show?"**_

 _ **The scientific/forensic side.**_

 _ **The strong connection to reality.**_

 _ **The team's camaraderie.**_

 _ **The hot detectives?**_

"…The connections." Alison clicks the second option.

" _ **Which role would you play as a guest star?"**_

 _ **A psychopathic murderer.**_

 _ **The unsuspecting victim.**_

 _ **A witness who knows the killer but doesn't realize it until the end of the episode.**_

 _ **A hot-shot ADA who pops in to get the guilty verdict?**_

"Ok, not a witness or a victim…Hot ADA? Maybe." Alison thinks over her options. "Nah, I'll be the murderer." Alison selects her answer and scrolls to the next question.

" _Shit_!"

Alison hears a voice coming from next door. The walls between rooms in her apartment are pretty thin so any loud noise carries over to the bordering neighbors. Alison ignores it as she continues with her quiz. "Alright, next question."

" _ **Where is your favorite crime set?"**_

"New York." Alison quickly picks the answer. "I mean, was there even a competition? Who cares about Vegas or D.C.?"

" _Fuck_ …" The voice on the other side moans loudly enough to hear. Alison glares to the wall on her left with a face of disgust. _Ok, can they not?_

Returning back to her quiz, Alison tries to ignore the loud obscenity crossing over to her side.

" **You get cast as the criminal. What is your crime?"**

 **Kidnapping.**

 **A prank gone horribly wrong.**

 **Hacking into classified documents.**

 **If I told you, I'd have to kill you.**

"Oh, _fuck_!" The females voice echoes into Alison's room once again. Alison stops the quiz and looks at the wall, debating whether she's going to walk over there or not. _One more time…_

"Waitwaitwait..." The mystery woman's voice softly trails off.

A loud gasp is made.

" _FUCK_!"

" _Oh my god!_ " The voice screams out.

 _That's it._ Alison closes her laptop, tosses it to the side and hops off her bed. She puts on her house slippers and proceeds to march over to the neighboring room, telling the girl and whoever else she's in there with to shut the hell up. She leaves her apartment door and walks to the next door over, still hearing the apparent moaning.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

Alison lands three heavy knocks onto the door so she knows that she could be heard. She hears the noise stop followed by feet shuffling. A few moments later, the door is unlocked.

"Can I help you?" A tall, tanned brunette in a small white tank and black shorts answers at the door.

" _Can you please shut the fuck up? Nobody wants to hear you and whoever is in there screwing around!"_ That's what Alison wanted to say but the words stop right at her tongue as soon as she sees the brunette.

Looked like she was crying?

Or maybe was in the middle of a really rough banging session?

Either or, something was going down in there.

"Uhm…Are you ok?" Alison decided to say instead.

"Yeah." She looks back at the TV in her living room, "I was just watching one of my shows."

 _Ooooooh. Good save, Alison, because that would have been awkward._

Alison grabs her left arm with her right hand, "Oh, I just heard a lot of…distressed noises and was wondering what was going on."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you!" The brunette exclaims, embarrassingly. "When I watch my show, it causes me to get a bit emotional at times," She laughs as she wipes under her eye. "It can get pretty frustrating. Hi, I'm Emily." She extends out her hand.

"Alison," she shakes Emily's hand. _Wow. She's...gorgeous._ "What show are you watching?"

"Pretty Little Liars. You watch that?"

"Who doesn't? That show is pretty addicting."

"Come in!" Emily gestures the blonde into her apartment. She steps to the side as Alison walks in. "I'm almost done binging on it so don't tell me anything." Emily says as she closes the door.

Alison walks towards the living room as Emily walks and throws herself on the couch covered with a blanket. "What part are you at?" Alison asks as she looks at the paused screen.

Emily covers herself in the blanket, "Where Sasha is on the trial for murdering Janel. They just gave her the guilty verdict. That was sad because she's being set up but I'm not the biggest fan of Sasha. It wasn't until Lucy, Troian and Shay got arrested that sent me over the edge because it was so random! I knew the cops had their eyes on them but to arrest them like _that_? Sooo fucked up." She motions for the standing blonde to have a seat on the couch besides her.

Alison debates whether she should tell Emily the real reason why she came over but decides that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Why don't you like Sasha? I mean I understand how she was but why don't you like her now?" Alison responds instead.

"Because she's a liar and you can't trust her. Even when she came back, she lied about everything. Like, if she actually told the truth, she wouldn't be in such a deep hole," Emily explains as she found someone to talk to about the show since she lives alone. "But now A got her _and_ the other girls. It's gonna really suck for Shay because everyone has their loved one there with them and Lindsey left her."

"Lindshay? You ship _Lindshay_?" Alison shakes her head as she looks at Emily, "No way. Sashay is one million times better than that pathetic pair." She says as she leans back into the couch. "Every time Lindshay comes on the screen, I take a bathroom break because they're that irrelevant. My bladder is more relevant than their scenes."

Emily opens her mouth wide in disbelief. "You come into _MY_ house. Insult _MY SHIP._ How dare you!"

Alison laughs at Emily's shocked face, "I'm just stating facts! Marlene likes Sashay more anyway so!" Alison shrugs.

Emily starts up again, "…You come into _MY HOUSE_. Say my ship is NOT _CANON-"_

"The only thing I ship Lindsey with is California." Alison laughs aloud as she interrupts Emily. "Lifornia. I ship Lifornia."

"MY HOUSE. WHERE I LIVE AND INSULT MY CHARACTERS." Emily howled. She grabs a couch pillow and throws it at Alison. "Go to the toilet and go flush yourself!" Emily points to her bathroom, "Because you ain't _shit_!"

Alison reaches for the pillow and forcefully throws it back at Emily, "Not my fault you like characters of shitty quality." She giggles as she likes taunting Emily. _This might be odd to think just meeting someone but she looks so funny and cute..._

The pillow hits Emily square in the face. She stands up and towers over the sitting blonde. "Take that back."

"Or what?" Alison cockily responds to Emily standing over her.

"I'm going to drag you to that toilet I speak of."

"Oh, I'm so _scared_." Alison mocks in a baby voice as she mockingly shakes her hands in front face. "Don't drag me to your toilet! I don't belong there!" She continues to mock Emily.

Emily lunges for Alison's leg and yanks her off the couch with a thud, landing on a pillow. _Holy shit! This girl is strong!_ Alison quickly tries to crawl backwards away from Emily.

"Where are you going?" Emily mocks Alison as she bends down and grabs the ankle of the blonde who is unsuccessfully trying to crawl away and forcibly pulls her back.

 _Oh my god. This girl is gonna kill me over a ship!_ Alison thought as her body was being pulled back. _All I wanted to do is see what crime show I would guest star on!_ Alison tries to wiggle her ankle out of the brunette's grasp. Ineffective, she uses her free foot to kick Emily off of her. Emily laughs to herself as she uses her hand to deflect the incoming foot kicks and loses her grip. Alison quickly gets up and heads for the door. Emily, being faster, grabs Alison from behind with one hand as she pushes the opening door shut with the other. She presses her body against Alison's back as they both try to catch their breath.

 _Shit..._ Alison thinks to herself as she feels Emily's body rising and falling behind her.

"I know this is an odd way to meet your neighbor…" Emily huffs in Alison's ear in a raspy, low tone, "But you really shouldn't come into someone's home and disrespect them. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?"


End file.
